


impatience

by mrsmoothie



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmoothie/pseuds/mrsmoothie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rook takes a sip of soda instead of replying and stares out the window at the rain. Ben bites his lip. Suddenly his chest is tighter than ever, his whole body itches and aches with impatience. Somehow despite being the hero, despite knowing everyone likes him, in this moment he realizes he really, really wants Rook Blonko to like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	impatience

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a year ago but i still like it so here it is

It's a rainy evening for patrol, with showers starting after supper and continuing now into a heavy pour that seems to threaten to crack Rook's windshield with all the force it's barreling down. Ben Tennyson sucks on the straw of his smoothie, chewing on it idly now that he's pretty much drained it to the dregs. For a city that seems to have at least one psycho trying to take it over every other day, Bellwood is very quiet tonight.

Maybe it's the rain, because really, even someone as psychotic as Bellwood's normal slew of terrors wouldn't want to take over the world in this kind of weather. It's not pleasant summer rain. It's wet, freezing rain, the kind that chills you to the bone and makes you curl up under a pile of blankets even in the middle of summer.

The urge to open the window in spite of common sense telling him no, hello doofus, it's raining, is overwhelming. Somehow whenever he rides in Rook's van at night, just the two of them, it feels uncomfortable to keep the windows rolled up. Maybe because it can get too quiet when they can't think of anything to talk about and at least the noise the wind makes is something to fill in the space between the small talk.

Even with the rain pounding away tonight it's still too quiet.

"Pull over," Ben finally says as they pass a near-empty gas station parking lot.

Rook quickly veers and pulls under the canopy next to one of the open gas pumps. Ben finds he can't kick open the door fast enough, the strange silence is somehow deafening and something in his chest is constricting his heart and his lungs. It tingles, hurts. The desperation to make conversation makes talking even harder.

He chucks his empty cup in a nearby trash can and feels in his pocket for his wallet.

"I want a coke. I'm goin' inside. Anything for you, partner?"

"Ah, now that you mention it, one of those physicians...um...what did you call that beverage again?"

"Dr. Pepper?"

"Yes. One of those, please. I liked that very much."

As Rook cracks a smile the pain in Ben's chest loosens a little. He takes a breath and heads inside. The air conditioning is cranked up all the way despite the rain and it stings the spots on his jeans where the rain's soaked through. He pulls a cherry coke and Dr. Pepper from the inside of the cooler and drops them on the counter.

"Four seventy-three," the girl behind the register says while barely looking up from the magazine she has. She holds out her hand and he drops in a five, takes the change and heads back out.

Rook has the heater on in the cabin when he gets back in.

"You are soaked."

"Yeah. Rain is wet."

"Yes, I am familiar with that." Rook grabs his Dr. Pepper and cracks open the cap. He almost moves his hand for the ignition, but stops and sits back in his seat and sighs. "It's quiet tonight."

"Yeah." The fizz of the coke makes Ben's eyes water and he wipes it away with the back of his sleeve. "Sucks, I could use some hero time. I'm bored."

"Is being with me really that...boring?"

Suddenly the constriction in Ben's chest comes back full force. He forces himself to quickly swallow the sip of coke he's taking. It burns in his chest and he begins to cough, he smacks himself until finally he can breathe again. "No," he chokes out. "No, not like that! I mean I like heroing y'know, especially with you...partner," he says. "Heroing with you. That's what I meant. No you're not boring, it's just...the rain."

"The rain is boring?"

"No," he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Auggh, why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take everything so...literally," he sighs. "I think this rain is messing with my mood, sorry. I dunno how to say anything."

Rook takes a sip of soda instead of replying and stares out the window at the rain. Ben bites his lip. Suddenly his chest is tighter than ever, his whole body itches and aches with impatience. Somehow despite being the hero, despite knowing everyone likes him, in this moment he realizes he really, really wants Rook Blonko to like him.

It's not like it's a discussion they haven't had. They're officially unofficial somehow, partners to everyone, "partners" to each other. Ben flashes back to the last time they kissed, last week, a few brief seconds after getting smoothies. Maybe it's that length of time between affections, it's hard to gauge how Rook really thinks, how he feels.

Maybe that's why right now he feels like he can barely breathe at all.

"It's fine," Rook finally says. He takes another draught of his Dr. Pepper and examines the bottle. "Do you think it really has 24 flavors?"

"It might. Might not."

"Thank you for your input. It was very useful."

"You're welcome." He sighs and lays down on the seat. The top of his head just brushes Rook's thigh and Ben feels him jump. He smiles a little and takes another drink of coke. "So...whadda ya wanna do now?"

"We should continue patrol."

"Or we could, y'know, stay here."

"And do what? I thought you wanted 'hero time'."

"Maybe..." He grins and tilts his head back to look up at Rook. "Or maybe I just wanna 'hero' around with you."

Rook raises an eyebrow. "Is that an Earth expression? It sounds like one."

"It's a euphemism."

"A what?"

"It means I wanna suck your dick."

Rook almost drops his Dr. Pepper, but catches it just before it becomes a foaming mess all over the mat. "Bendude, I don't think--"

Ben sits up and pulls Rook's face towards his for a soft, chaste kiss. Rook doesn't resist, especially since this kiss is not their first, but he still seems confused as Ben pulls away and strokes Rook's cheek with his thumb. "I told you," he says as he presses a kiss to Rook's lower lip, "--this rain is making me--" another kiss full on the mouth, which Rook reciprocates perhaps merely on reflect, "--I can't say anything right or something," he says. "I feel impatient."

"Ben--"

"I dunno, it's like...my chest is really tight, and I wanna talk but I can't think of anything to say. I just...lately we do this stuff, y'know, hero stuff, but since we kissed it's been...it's been a while. I can't...I can't always hold it in. I'm not like you, Mister Uptight. I can't just always keep to myself."

Rook curls a long arm around Ben and pulls him into the driver seat, across his lap. The steering wheel makes it cramped and digs in Ben's side in some uncomfortable places, but the warmth of Rook is worth it. "it's not easy for me either," he says. "Do you think I want to act like I do not feel for you? I actually thought maybe...you would think it was 'super lame-o' of me. I didn't want to embarrass you if I acted outwardly."

"Rook?"

"Yes?"

"Is your heart beating super fast like mine is right now. Like, a million coffees fast."

"If you mean to ask if my heart is racing, yes, I believe it is." Rook dips his face and presses another chaste kiss against Ben's lips. "And I believe it is no mystery why that might be."

Ben runs his hands down Rook's chest and along his belly until he finds one of the snaps that undoes the protoarmor near his abdomen. Rook kisses him again, deep, as he unfastens i and slips his hand inside. Rook's belly is covered in thick fur like the rest of him, soft and slightly damp with sweat. Ben rubs his hands along his stomach and feels for the muscle beneath, traces the outlines of them and digs his fingers into the flesh. Rook lets out something similar to a purr into his mouth.

Ben's hands seek lower still and he unfastens another snap. Rook's underwear is simple and white and Ben almost thinks of a crack to make about it but Rook's hands suddenly find their way under his shirt and up his spine, Parts of them are raised and velvety like paw pads and when Rook runs his fingertips against Ben's bare skin he can feel something slightly sharp like the tip of a claw against it. It makes him shiver all the way through his body, up to the top of his skull and between his legs.

He pulls himself off Rook's lap and slides himself down on all fours on the seat so he can reach the space between Rook's thighs easier and without the steering wheel threatening to become a new part of his ribcage. In his haste his foot slides back and knocks over his half-drank bottle of cherry coke. It hisses and fizzes in tune with the rain outside. Rook half makes a motion like he's going to reach for tissues to clean it up but then he jolts stiffly and shifts in his seat.

Ben's tongue has found the opening in his underwear and made its way in.

He buries his face deep between Rook's legs and takes the tip of Rook's half-hard length into his mouth. It's hot, slightly salty and a deep reddish color, probably the color of Rook's bare skin under his fur. Ben licks at it however he can, he isn't much sure how to do this. He's heard about it, imagined it but never actually put it into practice. He moves his lips over the tip and engulfs it, pulls back like he's giving a long, deep kiss. He's not sure if that's right or not but above him Rook lets out a sharp breath and that sort of noise sounds about right.

Rook's hand strokes his hair as he sinks back deeper into the driver's seat and Ben takes him deeper into his mouth, moves his tongue along the underside of the shaft, along the base, the tip. He sucks harder, hard enough that his lips numb and bit as Rook's breathing gets faster, sharper, and his hand twists in Ben's hair until he lets out a small whine from the back of his throat and he comes deep inside Ben's mouth.

Ben takes a moment to breath before he removes his mouth from around Rook's shaft and swallows the best he can. It's bitter. Really bitter, it lingers in the back of his throat. Maybe that's the way it just tastes, a bit different from human's, stronger somehow. He sits up and sinks back into the passenger seat and accidentally sticks his sneaker in the puddle of cherry cola that's flooded his side of the floor.

"Got any napkins?"

"Huh?" Rook barely moves, just turns his head, still breathing heavily. "Yeah, in the glove compartment, there should be a few of them. I should have extras."

Ben pulls a fistful of them out and blankets the floor with them, them takes a few more and wipes off his mouth and his shoe. Rook's bottle of Dr. Pepper is still in the cup holder. He grabs it, takes a swig and swishes the semen taste out of his mouth the best he can. They don't mix well but at least it gets rid of most of the taste.

Rook holds out his hand a motions and Ben gives him the bottle. He takes a drink too, smiles and screws the cap on before he refastens his armor. His hand reaches across the seat and wraps it around Ben's. His smile is infectious and Ben can't help but smile back. His chest feels normal again, relaxed. He's tired, somehow so very tired despite not even being the one to come. But he's happy. And somehow the pounding of the rain and the silence between them doesn't seem so threatening and restless anymore.

Rook lets go of Ben's hand and sits up to turn the keys in the ignition. "That was...good," he says as he pulls out of the parking lot. "Real good."

"You mean the blowjob or the Dr. Pepper?"

"Both," Rook says breathlessly as he smiles. "Definitely both."


End file.
